Make Up Master
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon et Thorin sont tous les deux candidats dans une compétition de maquillage artistique. Qui deviendra le nouveau nom dans le monde du maquillage artistique?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, je fais cette fic pour mon amie Angelyoru qui ne pouvait pas supporter que je fasse une fic autre que Baggenshield et qui allait l'obliger à attendre pour lire une de mes autres oeuvres ^^ Cette fic m'est inspirée par l'émission Face Off :)**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui tous les candidats de l'émission Make up Master allaient se rencontrer. Ils arrivèrent chacun dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Ils étaient 12 au total et arrivèrent dans une salle où des boissons et des petits fours les attendaient. Ils commencèrent donc à grignoter et à boire en faisant connaissance. L'animatrice leur sourit, elle était très belle:

«-Bonjour à tous, vous voici partit pour l'aventure de Make up Master. La première épreuve est une improvisation. Vous avez deux heures pour transformer votre modèle, vous devez obligatoirement prendre un élément qui vous entoure. Le chrono commence maintenant.»

Bilbon se hâta de trouver la mallette de maquillage qui portait son nom. Il sourit à son modèle une fois trouvé, c'était une femme brune mince avec de grands yeux verts:

«-Bonjour je m'appelle Bilbon.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Illéa.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance.»

Il inspecta le contenu de la mallette et regarda ensuite ce qui l'entourait. Il sourit quand une idée lui vint. Il attrapa les petits cailloux décoratifs multicolores sur les tables. Il maquilla Illéa et lui colla quelques petits cailloux autour des yeux, comme pour former un masque et autour des lèvres. Il sourit:

«-Splendide, tu es fabuleuse.»

Il arrangea sa coiffure, il ne restait que dix minutes. Elle avait le visage à dominante dorée, le maquillage qui formait le masque était en forme de plumes blanches avec des petits cailloux colorés un peu partout et du rose passait de-ci de-là pour donner un peu de chaleur au visage et faire ressortir les magnifiques yeux verts. Bilbon était assez satisfait de son travail. L'animatrice lança:

«-Le temps est terminée, posez tout.»

* * *

Thorin de son côté était tombé sur un homme brun à la mâchoire très carrée. Il avait attrapé deux flûtes de champagnes et retira leurs pieds qui étaient amovibles. Il transforma son modèle en démon cornu. Il fit un démon à dominance grise et orange, des couleurs peu habituelles mais qui rendaient très bien. Il fit les cornes en noir et sourit. Il restait une demi heure. Il s'attaqua aux détails et aux mains. Il était satisfait et s'arrêta quand la voix d'Arwen se fit entendre. Arwen était la présentatrice, son père Elrond était un monstre sacré dans le maquillage de cinéma.

Elle passa avec Gandalf, un des membres du jury. Ils passèrent voir chaque candidat discutant un peu avec chacun, il donna ensuite son verdict. Les meilleurs travaux étaient ceux de Bilbon, Thorin et Bofur. Les pires étaient ceux d'Alfrid, d'Ori et de Tauriel. Les autres étaient dans la moyenne. Le gagnant de l'épreuve était Bilbon, il ne pouvait donc pas être éliminé cette semaine.

* * *

Les candidats furent conduit dans la maison qu'ils allaient habiter pendant le temps de l'émission. Ils étaient trois par chambre. Bilbon se plaça sur un lit, il y avait Thorin et Beorn. Dans la chambre d'à côté il y avait Tauriel, Galadriel et Bard. Ensuite il y avait Gollum, Alfrid et Smaug. La dernière chambre comprenait Bofur, Thranduil et Ori. La cuisine et les sanitaires étaient en commun, chacun jouait le jeu et ils se mirent tout de suite d'accord pour faire le ménage tous ensembles. Bilbon était content d'avoir l'immunité, il avait gagné la première épreuve c'était super. Ils installèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à parler de cette première épreuve justement.

Galadriel préparait le repas aidée par Smaug. C'était amusant de voir les différences entre chaque personne.

* * *

Bilbon était blond avec les cheveux bouclés, il avait des tatouages et des boucles d'oreilles, il mettait même un trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux. Thorin avait les cheveux longs et bruns, de la barbe, un piercing à l'arcade et les bras recouverts de tatouages. Smaug avait les cheveux rouges, des lentilles jaunes, des piercings partout et un tatouage de dragon avec la queue qui s'enroulait autour de sa nuque. Ori avait une coupe au bol ridicule, Thranduil avait de longs cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et pleins de bijoux.

Beorn avait les cheveux avec une coiffure digne d'un manga, un tatouage d'ours dans le dos et les yeux marrons. Bard avait les cheveux châtains frisés, les yeux noisette et il avait une boucle d'oreille. Galadriel pour sa part avait les mêmes cheveux que Thranduil et les yeux bleus, elle avait quelques petits tatouages et des bijoux. Gollum était dégarni et il lui manquait pleins de dents, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Alfrid était bruns, il avait des boutons et un mono-sourcil. Bofur était brun et avait deux grosses tresses pour retenir ses cheveux. Il avait la barbe et des tatouages. Il avait un look bien à lui. Et enfin Tauriel. Elle avait les cheveux courts roux, les yeux verts et quelques tatouages avec des piercings.

Ils mangèrent tous ensembles et discutèrent pour mieux se connaître. Ils venaient des quatre coins du pays. Bard était veuf et avait trois enfants, Thranduil avait un fils et il était également veuf. Beorn était divorcé, Tauriel avait un petit ami et Galadriel était mariée. Les autres étaient célibataires sans enfants. Gollum et Alfrid étaient les plus vieux. Les parcours étaient variés, Bilbon, Thorin, Thranduil, Bard et Smaug avaient fait des études dans le maquillage artistique, Tauriel avait prit des cours de sculpture et elle était esthéticienne. Galadriel venait d'une famille d'artistes, Bofur était artisan, Alfrid et Gollum avaient été doués en dessin à l'école. Beorn et Ori étaient autodidactes.

* * *

Après manger Bilbon et Bofur firent la vaisselle. Certains restèrent à discuter, d'autres allèrent se coucher et ceux qui n'entraient dans aucune de ces catégories se divertissait par au autre moyen que ce soit lecture ou écouter de la musique. Demain ils avaient leur épreuve création. Ils auraient trois jours pour concevoir quelque chose, faire les prothèses, les accessoires et les maquillages avant de passer devant les juges. Cette semaine un participant serait éliminer et tout le monde se demandait qui ça allait être.

* * *

Thorin était confiant. Il avait fait des études de maquillage artistique, il connaissait toutes les techniques, tous les matériaux. Toutefois il n'était pas à l'abri d'un manque d'inspiration ou de temps, d'un mauvais concept ou d'un problème quelconque. Il se coucha en réfléchissant à tout cela. Il voulait gagner la compétition pour que ses neveux soient fiers de leur oncle. Il était aussi réellement passionné par ce métier. Il sursauta quand la voix de Bilbon demanda:

«-A quoi tu pense?

-A mes neveux.

-Ils ont quel age?

-Fili a 9 ans et Kili en a 7 juste après la fin de la compétition.

-Oh… vous semblez proches.

-En effet. Ma sœur Dis est divorcé, je fais office de figure masculine et paternelle pour eux. Car mon frère Frérin n'est pas très famille. Et toi, tu as de la famille?

-J'ai aussi un neveux, Frodon. Mais il n'a qu'un an alors il s'en fiche un peu de si je gagne ou si je perd.»

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et s'endormirent. Demain une grosse journée les attendaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Arwen les accueillit pour leur deuxième et dernière épreuve de la semaine, celle de création. Ils arrivèrent dans une maison hantée de fête foraine. Elle leur sourit:

«-Bonjour et bienvenu à votre épreuve de création. Aujourd'hui le thème sera, comme vous devez le deviner, les monstres. Vous avez trois jours pour réaliser votre propre monstre et imaginer un fond avec un titre et une phrase d'accroche digne d'une affiche de cinéma. Vous allez choisir votre modèle un par un d'après un tirage au sort.»

Elle attrapa un petit seau en métal où reposait le nom de chaque concurrent. Elle prit le premier badge:

«-Smaug.»

L'intéressé avança et prit un homme. Arwen tira ensuite Galadriel qui prit une femme. Bard prit une femme, Thorin un homme, Gollum et Alfrid un homme, Thranduil une femme, Tauriel un homme, Beorn un homme, Bofur et Ori prirent les deux derniers hommes laissant la dernière femme pour Bilbon.

* * *

Ils partirent tous s'installer à une table avec le moule en plâtre du visage de leur modèle. Ils sortirent les carnets à croquis mis à leur disposition et chacun commença à imaginer son monstre, son concept. Bilbon dessinait vite, il avait déjà son idée et ça irait très vite. Il ferait une sirène devenue diabolique à cause d'un homme qui l'avait quitté. Il commença rapidement son croquis et se mit à la sculpture en argile mouillé. Il ferait une prothèse sur le visage et sur l'arrière de la tête. Il commença donc tout ça et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Thorin sculptait lui aussi ainsi que Galadriel. D'autres étaient encore au croquis, certains faisaient des accessoires ou des costumes. Par contre il voyait qu'Alfrid avait la panne sèche.

* * *

Thorin ferait un monstre absolument abominable s'inspirant d'un monstre qu'il avait adoré étant enfant. C'était le Garthok dans le film Coneheads mais il en fit une version bien plus effrayante encore. Il était très concentré, il avait maintenu ses cheveux en arrière grâce à un bandana bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques. Il alla chercher du matériel et continua sur sa lancée, il avait l'inspiration.

* * *

La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ori lança:

«-C'est l'heure posez tout!»

Tout le monde arrêta et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Thorin prépara le dîner avec l'aide de Bard. Pendant ce temps Bilbon alla à la douche imité par les deux filles et Smaug, il y avait plusieurs douches. Thorin avait déjà son titre «La chose» et l'accroche serait «Votre pire cauchemar était encore un doux rêve».

* * *

Pendant sa douche Bilbon réfléchit à son accroche car le lendemain une dame viendrait leur demander leur idée d'affiche. Il soupira et trouva enfin. Il ferait un fond de l'océan vraiment sombre et froid, le titre serait «La vengeance de la sirène» et l'accroche allait sûrement être «La sirène la plus démoniaque que vous ne puissiez imaginer». Il se sécha et alla dîner avec les autres. Tout le monde était fatigué. Ils avaient eu 6h aujourd'hui, ils en auraient 10 le lendemain, et enfin le dernier jour ils en auraient 4 puis 1 pour les retouches avant de passer devant le jury.

Ils étaient tous nerveux à l'idée de se faire éliminer. Même Bilbon qui avait l'immunité avait très peur que son travail soit mauvais. Ils se couchèrent tôt étant tous fatigués.

* * *

Le lendemain ils travaillèrent comme des fous. Ils finirent leurs sculptures et les moulèrent dans du ciment. Une fois le moule en ciment sec ils pouvaient y appliquer leur prothèse grâce à du silicone ou à la matière de leur choix. Bilbon avait utilisé du silicone. Il attendit que ça sèche et pendant ce laps de temps il prépara le costume et la perruque.

Thorin avait lui aussi terminé sa sculpture du visage, il devait maintenant s'attaquer au corps. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire niveau costume, juste un espèce de bout de tissu en lambeau pour faire un pagne et un collier. Il appliqua son moule en ciment, sa prothèse en latex et commença le corps. La voix de Gollum s'éleva:

«-Plus que 6 heures.»

Ils redoublèrent tous d'efforts, ils devaient avoir fini un maximum de choses aujourd'hui car demain ils auraient très peu de temps.

* * *

Bilbon récupéra sa prothèse et la posa sur le visage en plastique. Il se remit ensuite au costume et à la perruque. Une fois tout ça terminé il fit quelques écailles qu'il collerait sur la jupe qui donnait l'impression d'être une queue de sirène. Il était content car il avait presque fini. Megan vint les voir pour leur affiche et prenait tout en note.

* * *

Le temps défilait à une vitesse incroyable, Tauriel était prise de panique et elle pleurait à l'idée de ne pas finir dans les temps. Bard la consola et ils continuèrent de travailler. Beorn informa:

«-Plus qu'une heure.»

L'angoissee était palpable, tout le monde était comme hystérique. Ça courait dans tous les sens, ça disait des gros mots, ça s'énervait sur quelque chose qui refusait de se décoller ou de faire comme on voulait. C'était réellement la panique à bord.

Finalement ce fut Thranduil qui annonça que c'était terminé. Ils posèrent tous ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, recouvrirent tout et partirent. Bilbon fit un brin de ménage avec l'aide de Beorn pendant que Gollum et Tauriel cuisinaient. Ils dînèrent, ils étaient épuisés et ils décidèrent de laisser la vaisselle au lendemain. Le sommeil arriva rapidement pour tout le monde.

* * *

Le lendemain c'était de la folie pure et simple. Les modèles arrivèrent et chaque candidat commença à placer ses prothèses sur leur modèle tout en lui expliquant le concept. Bilbon était tombé sur Trish, une jeune fille très sympa. Une fois les prothèses installées il lui mit des lentilles blanches, la perruque et il commença le maquillage. Elle mettrait le costume au moment des retouches. Pour l'instant il devait peindre la prothèse et une grande partie de sa peau.

Thorin de son côté ne chômait pas. Il avait fait les présentations avec son modèle, Karl et il commençait à appliquer les prothèses tout en parlant du concept. Il y avait un corps tout entier en mousse de latex, c'était du temps de pose. Thorin s'en sortit rapidement et commença le maquillage. Son modèle était très bien, il était calme et arrangeant quand on lui demandait de bouger.

Les quatre heures passèrent très vite et ils durent s'arrêter pour partir au studio pour les dernières retouches. C'était la panique totale et franchement, certains travaux étaient très mauvais. Ils finirent tous un maximum de choses et le temps se termina. Ils allèrent dans la salle.

* * *

Arwen présenta les juges et les modèles passèrent un par un. Chaque candidat avait l'air plus ou moins satisfait de son travail. À la fin du passage de chaque modèle, les juges discutèrent avec chacun du concept et faisaient quelques remarques. Ils adoraient le travail de Bilbon, Thorin, Bard, Smaug et Galadriel. Ceux de Tauriel, Beorn, Bofur, Thranduil auraient pu être un peu plus développés. Par contre ceux de Gollum, Ori et Alfrid étaient les pires. Thorin remporta l'épreuve, il pouvait donner son avis au jury sur qui devait partir. Pendant ce temps les autres attendaient en coulisses. Thorin se tenait droit devant les juges:

«-Je ne sais pas trop qui devrait partir… je crois qu'ils ont tous fait des efforts.

-Merci Thorin, vous pouvez retourner en coulisses, lui dit Arwen en souriant.»

Les juges délibérèrent quelques minutes et ceux dont les juges n'avaient pas adoré le travail étaient sur la sellette. Finalement ils éliminèrent Alfrid pour son manque d'originalité et de technique. Le perdant récupéra sa trousse de maquillage et partit.

Le reste du groupe retourna à la maison et se coucha, épuisés par la pression qui retombait enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

L'épreuve suivante arriva. Les candidats arrivèrent et se trouvèrent dans leur salle de travail avec onze rectangles recouverts de draps noirs. Arwen sourit:

«-Laissons entrer les modèles.»

Les modèles arrivèrent. Ils étaient en peignoir et chacun se plaça à côté d'un rectangle. Ils retirèrent leur peignoir, ils étaient entièrement nus ce qui choqua certains participants. Ils firent ensuite tomber les draps et onze décors apparurent. Il y avait un désert, une cascade, une forêt, une table de pique-nique, une vieille grange, un château hanté, un champ de blé, une falaise, une rue de Londres, une grotte et un salon de coiffure. Arwen sourit:

«-Chaque candidat choisira un modèle et un fond suite à un tirage au sort.»

Elle piocha le premier nom:

«-Galadriel.»

La grande blonde se dirigea vers le champ de blé. Smaug prit le château hanté, Gollum prit la grotte, Tauriel le salon de coiffure, Bofur la table de pique-nique, Ori la falaise, Thranduil la forêt, Bard la vieille grange, Beorn prit le désert, Thorin la rue de Londres et Bilbon prit la cascade.

* * *

Ils avaient six heures pour réaliser leur body painting. Après ça un photographe viendrait immortaliser leur travail pour le montrer aux juges. Les candidats se mirent tout de suite au concept. Smaug et Galadriel étaient les plus à craindre car ils étaient spécialistes en body painting. Cependant Thorin ne s'inquiétait pas, il était fait pour ce métier et il était doué dans chaque domaine. Il avait remarqué que Bilbon était dans le même cas que lui. Il se mit vite à la peinture, il devait être précis. Il allait faire une jeune punk. Il lui pendrait des vêtements et lui ferait une crête rose bonbon. Il sourit devant l'idée, il adorait ce concept. Une fan de rock anglais, c'était parfait.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté était tombé sur un homme. Il ferait un être de la nature, un être légendaire, magique. Il ferait sûrement un elfe des bois qui vouait un culte à la nature et principalement aux cascades. Il se mit donc au travail et commença les prothèses pour les oreilles, les pommettes et le menton. Il ajouterait aussi un faux nez plus fin que celui du modèle. La sculpture de tout ça ne prit pas très longtemps, il moula donc tout ça et le sécha grâce à un sèche cheveux. Il appliqua ensuite les différentes prothèses et les fixa. Il sourit et se mit à la peinture.

* * *

Thorin était en train de faire une veste en cuir quand Smaug annonça qu'il ne restait que trois heures. Thorin fronça les sourcils et accéléra, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le temps passait si vite. Il termina donc la veste et s'occupa des cheveux. Après avoir fixé la crête avec du gel il y appliqua un spray rose bonbon et sourit. Il passa au maquillage de visage, faisant même des impressions de piercings. Il fit ensuite le haut style bas résille qui passait entre les pans de la veste ouverte. Il fit ensuite un short en jean déchiré, des bas résilles fluo et des rangers.

* * *

Bilbon allait vite, il avait un but et il savait comment faire pour être efficace et finir au plus vite. Il regarda l'heure, il ne restait plus qu'un heure. Il s'appliqua aux détails. Son elfe était dans les teintes violettes et oranges, ce serait magnifique. Il ajouterait aussi une perruque à son modèle qui avait les cheveux courts à l'origine. Bilbon adorait vraiment son métier, il aimait pouvoir libérer son imagination.

Thranduil qui avait choisit la forêt était partit sur une nymphe. Il allait peindre son corps comme si elle était faite d'écorce et il glisserait des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà la vue du résultat et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

* * *

Thorin termina sa peinture et vérifia une dernière fois que tout allait bien. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en constatant que c'était le cas. Le temps arriva à sa fin et il annonça:

«-Posez tout c'est terminé.»

Ils avaient dix minutes pour les dernières retouches et prendre les photos. Thorin avait tout fini, il se contenta de dire à son modèle comment se placer. Il fut amusé de voir que Bilbon était dans le même cas que lui. Ils firent donc leur photo et partirent tous voir les juges.

Le meilleur maquillage de la semaine était celui de Galadriel qui avait intégré son modèle au tableau et on ne percevait pas vraiment la différence tant c'était réussit. Les juges avaient aussi adoré ceux de Bilbon, Thorin, Thranduil et Smaug. Ce dernier avait fait un vampire très réussi. Le pire maquillage était celui de Beorn avec sa tentative de guerrier du désert qui avait échouée. La prochaine épreuve de la semaine désignerait la personne éliminée.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Thorin et Bilbon firent le dîner tout en discutant. Le petit blond demanda:

«-Alors, ta famille te manque?

-Et bien un peu mais ça ne fait que deux semaines alors ça va, c'est encore supportable. Et toi?

-Moi je n'ai pas de famille proche. Frodon n'est pas vraiment mon neveux, c'est un cousin éloigné.

-Oh… c'est dommage.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça, on s'y fait je te rassure.»

Bilbon sourit et touilla les lardons qui revenaient dans la crème pour des pâtes à la carbonara. Le grand brun demanda:

«-Tu n'as même pas de petite amie?

-Je suis gay… et non je suis célibataire.

-Pareil.»

Ils échangèrent un regard et Bilbon rougit légèrement mais ils ne devaient pas se déconcentrer. Ils devaient rester fixés sur leur but et ne pas penser à la sexualité d'autrui, à l'attirance qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ni quoi que ce soit d'autre que la compétition. De plus ils étaient souvent filmé dans la maison alors ça aurait été fort gênant qu'on les filme au moment où ils s'embrassaient ou pendant une discrète séance de pelotage. Cette pensée fit encore plus rougir Bilbon. Thorin se mit à rire:

«-Ne t'en fait pas, on peut bien mettre nos hormones de côté encore un mois, je crois que nous n'allons pas en mourir.

-Je ne pense pas en effet, répondit Bilbon en riant nerveusement.

-Parfait.»

Ils finirent de cuisiner. Bilbon n'aurait jamais imaginé que Thorin soit gay, il n'envoyait aucun «signal» le montrant. Ils mangèrent en discutant tous de ce qui pouvait peut-être les attendre pour la prochaine épreuve. Les hypothèses étaient toutes plus démentes les unes que les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

Le prochain défi les emmena à l'aquarium. Ils devaient observer les poissons pour ensuite faire des hybrides poissons-humains. Ils devaient se mettre en binômes et choisir un poisson spécifique. Le spécialiste qui s'ajouterait au jury pour cette épreuve était Meriadoc Brandebouc, ça ajoutait de la pression car il était très connu mais surtout spécialiste des créatures marines.

Thorin et Bilbon se mirent dans la même équipe. Ils choisirent le mandarinfish pour ses couleurs vives. Galadriel et Tauriel prirent le narval, Gollum et Ori prirent le poisson clown, Smaug Thranduil et Bard prirent le combattant Alpha pour ses longs voiles, Beorn et Bofur prirent les axolotls. Arwen leur apprit que cette fois leurs modèles devraient s'immerger dans un bassin. Chaque groupe échangea un regard inquiet, ça rajoutait des critères.

* * *

Ils avaient trois jours pour cette épreuve. Une fois à l'atelier et après avoir récupéré le moule de leur modèle, Thorin et Bilbon commencèrent la sculpture. Ils feraient un visage intégral de poisson, un corps d'humain mais ils ajouteraient des nageoires à l'arrière des avant-bras ainsi sur sur le dos et sur les mollets. Les deux hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était parfait. Thorin commença la sculpture du visage pendant que Bilbon s'occupait des nageoires. Ils étaient plutôt rapides et efficaces. Les autres faisaient des hybrides dans le sens où ils faisaient un visage mi-poisson mi-humain, un bras humain et l'autre en nageoire ou ce genre de choses. Toutefois Thorin et Bilbon s'étaient tout de suite dit qu'il fallait mettre un visage de poisson, justement pour se démarquer. Il y avait des aquariums rempli d'eau sur chaque table de groupe pour qu'ils puissent tester leurs matériaux.

La première journée toucha vite à sa fin. Ils rentèrent et chacun fit quelque chose. Ori et Beorn s'occupèrent du dîner. Pendant ce temps Bilbon, Thorin et Galadriel prenaient leur douche. Tauriel écoutait de la musique, Thranduil lisait, Bofur faisait une réussite, Gollum se reposait. Smaug lisait lui aussi et Bard dessinait. Thorin et Bilbon sortirent des salles de bain en même temps et échangèrent un sourire. Bilbon resta scotché devant le corps d'Apollon de Thorin. Ce dernier sourit avec fierté du petit effet qu'il faisait et il alla chercher son t-shirt qu'il avait oublié dans la chambre, il portait déjà son pantalon de pyjama.

* * *

Le lendemain tout le monde se remit au travail avec beaucoup de vigueur. Thorin avait suggéré qu'ils ne mettent pas beaucoup d'artifices à leur créature, et Bilbon était tout de suite tombé d'accord, il ne fallait pas attirer le regard par des choses superflues. Ils avançaient sur leurs sculptures respectives tout en se mettant d'accord si ça convenait à l'autre. Par contre ils voyaient que l'équipe de Gollum et Ori ne s'entendait pas du tout. Ils ne se parlaient pas, quand ils le faisaient ils ne s'écoutaient pas, c'était horrible. Chacun faisait son idée et se fichait de l'autre.

Les autres équipes s'entendaient plutôt bien, les idées étaient toutes sympas. Ils se mettaient tous d'accord, personne ne voulait être éliminé. Thorin et Bilbon se mettaient d'accord sur le moindre petit détail, comme par exemple si ils essaieraient de faire des reflets avec la peinture ou non, quel matière utiliser pour les prothèses, etc.

Le duo termina enfin les sculptures. Ils mirent tout ça dans le moule et laissèrent sécher. Pendant ce temps ils parlèrent des couleurs, car leur poisson était très coloré: la base orange, des zébrures et des points bleus, des nageoires et le dessous du visage jaune, des poings et le contour des yeux noir, et les yeux rouges. Ils se mirent donc d'accord sur la technique à employer pour la peinture, quelle sorte de peinture ils allaient utiliser puisque ça devait être waterproof mais que ça fasse aussi joli au sec. Ils discutèrent donc de tout ça et le temps se termina.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et le sommeil accueillit tout le monde à bras ouverts, car les journées de dix heures étaient toujours plus épuisantes que les autres.

* * *

Le lendemain à peine dans l'atelier, Thorin et Bilbon récupérèrent leurs prothèses qui avaient séché toute la nuit. Par chance ça avait parfaitement fonctionné et elles étaient prête à l'emploi. Les filles rencontraient plus de problèmes, leurs moules collaient. Thorin se proposa donc de les aider à défaire le béton récalcitrant et Bilbon pu admirer les bras musclés qui tiraient sur le moule qui accepta enfin de s'ouvrir. Galadriel soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses prothèses n'étaient pas fichues. Celle de Tauriel par contre se déchira à un endroit quand elle essaya de la retirer après l'ouverture du moule. La rousse se mit à pleurer, elle se voyait déjà éliminée.

Thorin et Bilbon partirent vite à leur table, ils n'avaient pas envie de consoler Tauriel car ça leur aurait fait perdre du temps. Ce fut Bard qui s'en chargea. Pendant ce temps, Bilbon eut une idée:

«-Que penserai-tu de faire quelques écailles sous vide pour souligner les contours des bandes de notre poisson?»

Thorin réfléchit quelques instants puis secoua la tête:

«-Non… on a plus assez de temps, t'aurais dû y penser hier!»

Il mit une petite tape sur les fesses de Bilbon et se remit à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le blondinet rougit des pieds à la tête et leur modèle arriva. Ils se présentèrent et lui appliquèrent les prothèses. L'arrivée des modèles avait provoqué une angoisse générale car ça voulait dire qu'il ne restait plus que 4 heures, puis une heure pour les dernières retouches avant de passer devant les juges. C'est là qu'on voyait la résistance de chacun face à la pression. Thorin et Bilbon étaient sereins, ils étaient dans les temps et ils étaient en phase. Les filles étaient hystériques, Ori et Gollum s'énervaient encore plus l'un contre l'autre, le groupe de trois était speed mais dans le bon sens, car à trois c'était plus compliqué qu'à deux, ils se marchaient presque dessus. Beorn et Bofur étaient eux aussi calmes, ils étaient les deux plus vieux du groupe, ils avaient donc apprit à mieux gérer la pression.

* * *

Les sprays allaient bon train pour les maquillages, l'air sentait la peinture c'était très étrange mais aussi assez agréable pour ceux qui aimaient cette odeur. Smaug regarda l'heure et annonça de sa voix grave:

«-Trente minutes!»

Le chahut augmenta, les filles piaillaient comme des poules car elles étaient mortes de peur, elles avaient encore tant de choses à faire en si peu de temps. Le temps s'arrêta enfin, ce fut Bofur qui donna le signal.

Ils partirent au dernières retouches et l'heure passa en un clin d'œil. Ils étaient tous alignés et attendaient que leur modèle passe devant les juges. D'abord il y avait un défilé «au sec», et ensuite seulement ils allaient dans l'eau.

Gandalf, Saroumane, Radagast et Merry prenaient des notes sur chaque modèles. Puis ils s'approchèrent pour regarder ce que ça donnait une fois dans l'eau. Le maquillage de Gollum et Ori disparu pendant qu'une grande partie de leurs prothèses se décollait. Celui de Bilbon et Thorin était parfait, mais celui du trio les valait largement, ils avaient fait un travail à couper le souffle. Celui des filles tint bon mais elles auraient pu faire mieux si elles n'avait pas paniqué à ce point. Enfin celui de Beorn et Bofur était banal et un coin d'une prothèse se décolla légèrement.

* * *

Les juges donnèrent donc leur verdict, ne mâchant pas leurs mots quand ils parlèrent du maquillage d'Ori et Gollum mais aussi de leur comportement en équipe. Car cette mauvaise ambiance entre eux avait créé une tension dans tout le groupe, perturbant les autres concurrents. Ensuite ils furent un peu plus indulgents avec les filles ainsi que Beorn et Bofur, même si ils leur avouèrent que leurs travaux étaient ennuyeux et d'une banalité navrante. Les deux groupes restant n'étaient pas menacés pour cette semaine car ils avaient fait un travail remarquable, c'était Thranduil qui avait remporté l'épreuve. Il proposa d'éliminer Ori et retourna dans la loge.

Finalement ce fut Gollum qui quitta l'aventure car son travail était mauvais, et c'était lui qui avait lancé les hostilités envers son partenaire. Il partit donc sans plus de cérémonie et les autres rentrèrent à la maison, reparlant de cette folle épreuve pleine d'émotions fortes.

* * *

 _ **Coucou, je vous invite à aller voir sur internet à quoi ressemble les poissons (que vous ne connaissez pas) qu'ont choisit les candidats, ça vaut le coup d'oeil ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

L'épreuve suivante consistait à se réaliser un tatouage sur soi-même. Ils avaient deux heures pour le faire et ils seraient jugés par un des plus grands dans ce métier: Aragorn. Ils étaient tous très nerveux.

Bilbon s'ajouta des tatouages, mais il en avait déjà plusieurs. Il se dessina un tatouage rétro en dessinant une clé et un cadenas. Il fit bien les détails et les ombres, il ne ferait que celui-là et il fallait qu'il soit parfait. C'était un peu une représentation de l'amour, il fallait la bonne clé pour pouvoir gagner le cœur. C'était un peu niais, mais Bilbon aimait ça.

Thorin de son côté se fit plusieurs tatouages. Il se fit l'emblème de son groupe de métal préféré, un arc et une épée qui se croisaient car il pensait à ses neveux qui lui manquaient et un lys car c'était la fleur préférée de sa sœur.

L'épreuve toucha à sa fin et Arwen déclara calmement:

«-J'ai oublié de vous dire que cette semaine il y aurait un éliminé à chaque épreuve. Je suis désolée.»

Une exclamation d'indignation s'éleva, ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Et comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme en leur disant ça? Elle leur plantait un couteau dans le dos pourtant ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre plus que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit Aragorn passait voir chaque personne pour parler un peu de leur tatouage. Il désigna Bard comme le meilleur sur cette épreuve et il élimina Tauriel, car son tatouage en forme de cœur n'était pas bien fait et il n'était pas original. La jeune rousse partit en pleurant.

Les autres furent tous retournés par cette situation. Arwen n'avait jamais fait un coup aussi bas, elle prévenait toujours des enjeux avant chaque épreuve. Les candidats lui en voulait, car ce n'était pas du tout fair-play.

* * *

L'épreuve suivante les emmena dans un cimetière militaire. Leur défi était de créer un soldat ou guerrier de leur choix. Ils seraient jugés par les jurés habituels plus Boromir, un grand expert en la matière. Il avait créé des militaires pour pas moins de 10 films. Ils avaient tous la pression, quelqu'un d'autre serait éliminé cette semaine. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'atelier et commencèrent leur croquis.

Bilbon avait choisit de faire un poilu à la fin de la guerre mais un «Gueule Cassée». Thorin ferait un soldat napoléonien, Thranduil ferait un chevalier, Smaug avait craqué pour un soldat futuriste, Beorn ferait un marines, Galadriel avait choisit une amazone, Bard ferait un officier de la seconde Guerre Mondiale, Bofur, lui ferait un guerrier Massaï et enfin Ori choisit de faire un conquistador. Ils se mirent donc tous au travail. Les sculptures allaient bon train et l'ambiance était électrique. Ils avaient trois jours pour réaliser leur militaire ou guerrier et c'était peu.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à la dernière seconde et grognèrent quand ils durent tout lâcher. Ils rentrèrent et ce soir-là il n'y eut pas beaucoup de discussion. Tout le monde était trop concentré sur les enjeux pour faire la conversation. Beaucoup de nuits furent agitées voir blanches ce soir-là.

* * *

Le lendemain ils étaient remontés à bloc. Ils se mirent au travail sans perdre de temps, il leur restait beaucoup trop de choses à faire en si peu de temps. Bilbon stressait, il espérait que son poilu à la «gueule cassée» serait réussit, il trouvait qu'on ne leur rendait pas assez hommage. C'était aussi un travail très dur à faire, car il repensait à tous ces pauvres hommes à qui c'était arrivé et qui avaient tout perdu. On ne parlait que très peu de ces soldats-là. Arwen passa dans la journée avec Boromir pour regarder l'avancée de chacun. Ils regardèrent la sculpture de Bilbon et écoutèrent son concept. Arwen hocha la tête:

«-Je pense que… la chaîne devrait mettre une limite d'age pour cet épisode.»

Bilbon savait qu'il avait bien réussi sa sculpture si Arwen disait ça. Boromir hocha la tête:

«-En tout cas c'est bien, je trouve moi aussi qu'on ne leur rend pas assez hommage. Continue sur cette voie tu es bien partit.»

Bilbon sourit et se remit au travail pendant que le duo passait à un autre candidat.

Thorin travaillait dur. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il parla quelques minutes avec Boromir puis continua sur sa lancée. Il avait terminé ses prothèses, il devait se mettre au costume et aux accessoires. Il devait aussi rajouter des postiches pour faire une moustache et des favoris.

Le reste du temps passa très vite et ils rentrèrent. Demain ils passaient devant le jury, une bouffée d'angoisse collective monta pendant le dîner.

* * *

Le lendemain tout le monde était aussi agité qu'une pile électrique. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, maudissaient tout et n'importe quoi quand ce qu'ils voulaient faire ne marchait pas, ils détestaient vraiment la pression. Les modèles arrivèrent et chacun expliqua son concept au modèle. Celui de Bilbon fut surpris mais écouta bien tout, comme tout le monde il avait été choqué en voyant la prothèse. Tout le monde avait mal physiquement en voyant un visage aussi meurtri et déformé.

Thorin de son côté était en train de transformer sa modèle en homme. Il se moquait que ce soit une femme, l'art du maquillage si il était bien appliqué pouvait tout transformer y comprit les sexes. Brandy, écouta bien ce que racontait Thorin et elle s'amusait beaucoup à l'idée de devenir un homme l'espace de quelques heures.

Tout le monde se mit à la peinture après avoir assemblé les prothèses, les costumes et autres accessoires. Le temps défilait à une vitesse incroyable, beaucoup avaient peur de ne pas avoir terminé à temps et l'air se chargea d'électricité plutôt désagréable. Chacun voulait se battre pour rester. Là les affinités entre chacun ne comptaient plus, chaque candidat était concentré sur son boulot et se fichait bien que celui d'à côté soit dans la galère. C'était du chacun pour soi, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les quatre heures se finirent et ils partirent pour les dernières retouches. Là c'était de la folie furieuse, les nerfs de certains lâchaient et c'était vraiment bizarre pour ceux qui arrivaient à garder la tête froide. Ils firent donc tous leurs dernières modifications et passèrent devant les juges.

* * *

Ori fut incendié car son travail était bâclé et qu'il aurait pu faire tellement plus de choses. Bilbon remporta l'unanimité car il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de très réaliste. Les juges n'avaient même pas osé toucher les prothèses pour voir si il y avait des défauts car c'était trop bien fait, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient lui faire mal.

Ori récupéra ses affaires et quitta la compétition. Les autres le saluèrent et rentrèrent à la maison. Deux en moins en une semaine c'était de la folie, la maison paraissait vide maintenant même si ils étaient encore huit.


	6. Chapter 6

Arwen leur annonça leur épreuve de la semaine et cette fois elle les prévint dès le début que deux participants seraient éliminés. Elle fit entrer des modèles, ils avaient tous plus de soixante ans. Elle expliqua que cette semaine ils devaient rajeunir leur modèle. Ils seraient jugés par un expert en la matière, Gimli. La pression était à son comble. Les modèles repartirent, il y avait leurs moules sur l'étagère. Les candidats formèrent des équipes choisies au hasard. Thorin était avec Bard, Bilbon avec Thranduil, Beorn avec Galadriel et Bofur avec Smaug.

Ils se mirent tous au travail sur le moule de leurs modèles, ils devaient trouver un concept autour de leur maquillage. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Chaque équipe fonctionnait bien et de façon très efficace. Jouer sur l'âge d'une personne était un vrai défi que ce soit pour rajeunir ou vieillir. C'était réellement très difficile.

* * *

Bilbon stressait un peu, il n'avait jamais réalisé de rajeunissement, juste des vieillissements. Toutefois il avait confiance en Thranduil qui avait plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine précis. Ils avaient imaginé une jeune tout droit sortie d'un poème romantique. Ils se mirent donc au boulot car ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

Thorin de son côté avait choisit de faire un jeune skateur. Ils s'occupa donc de la sculpture pendant que Bard commençait les accessoires. Ils se répartissaient les tâches et c'était parfait, c'était comme ça qu'il fallait fonctionner. De plus ils étaient tous les deux faciles à vivre et ouverts aux propositions de l'autre. Ils regardèrent rapidement les travaux des autres, mais pour l'instant c'était encore très brouillon pour tout le monde car ils n'avaient commencés que depuis deux heures.

Smaug et Bofur faisaient un jeune hippie, ils était tombés d'accord sur le thème presque aussitôt. Ils trouvaient cela très original. Ils réfléchirent donc à l'ensemble et Bofur commença le costume et les accessoires, laissant Smaug faire la sculpture du visage.

Le dernier duo faisait une jeune femme des Années Folles fan de charleston. Galadriel s'occupait du costume et Beorn de la sculpture car c'était la spécialité de Beorn. Galadriel quant à elle était surtout douée en maquillage. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais ils étaient tombés d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire et ça leur suffisait largement.

* * *

La journée se passa et tout le monde rentra à la maison. Bilbon se coucha et regarda Thorin qui regardait une photo de sa sœur avec ses neveux:

«-Ils te manquent réellement beaucoup?

-Oui, normalement je les vois tous les jours.

-Oh… je comprend oui.»

Thorin sourit à Bilbon, il aimait beaucoup discuter avec le blondinet. Il demanda:

«-Tu va faire quoi après la compétition?

-Je ne sais pas, si je gagne j'aurais peut-être énormément de propositions de contrats je n'en ai aucune idée… mais une chose est sûre: je veux trouver quelqu'un et avoir une relation stable. Jusqu'ici ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, je n'ai eu que des histoires très courtes, jamais plus d'un mois et j'en ai marre.

-Je comprend parfaitement, jusque là je crois que ma plus longue relation amoureuse a durée trois semaines.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Bilbon demanda timidement:

«-C'est vrai que je te plaît?

-Oui, beaucoup. C'est étrange car tu n'es pas trop mon genre, mais je ne sais pas, toi c'est différent. Car d'habitude j'aime les gars grands, baraqués. Toi t'es tout petit et tout fragile, pourtant je… j'en sais rien, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donnerait avec toi.»

Bilbon rougit légèrement et fixa les yeux bleus de Thorin:

«-Bah toi… t'es tout à fait mon genre.»

Bilbon rougit encore plus ce qui attendri beaucoup Thorin. Il adorait ce petit bout d'homme tout timide et tout mignon. Si ils n'étaient pas régulièrement filmés et interviewés, il aurait tenté d'embrasser Bilbon ou de l'enlacer, mais pour l'instant il préférait rester à distance, ne faire que discuter. Car si il le touchait il allait perdre la tête et n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Thorin, il savait déjà que si le grand brun le touchait ou l'embrassait, il ne tiendrait pas, il se perdrait aussitôt. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu Thorin toute sa vie et de l'avoir enfin trouvé, c'était très étrange mais c'était comme ça. Il se tourna vers le plafond:

«-En tout cas je dois t'avouer que tu es super. Et franchement, j'ai un grand respect pour ton travail car tu es très doué.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi précis que toi! Et puis tu as toujours de bonnes idées de concept, ton imagination est incroyable!»

Le désir entre eux monta d'un cran. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se plaisaient et ça leur donnait encore plus envie d'être ensembles. Toutefois ils ne dirent rien et trouvèrent enfin le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain ils eurent une longue journée mais qui passa très vite. La plupart des groupes avaient bien avancé. Bilbon et Thorin se lançaient quelques regards à la dérobée mais ils se concentraient sur leur travail respectif, ils devaient rester concentrés. Ils firent donc tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Et la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ils étaient tous stressés pour le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se donnèrent tous au maximum et le temps approcha dangereusement de la fin. Ils semblaient tous dopés aux vitamines ou à quelque chose qui donnait la pêche car ils étaient tous d'une efficacité incroyable.

Ils passèrent devant les juges et chaque groupe parla de son personnage. Le meilleur était celui de Smaug et Bofur, Bofur remporta l'épreuve. Le pire était celui de Galadriel et Beorn. Saroumane prit la parole:

«-Vous aviez tous les deux l'occasion de montrer ce dont vous étiez capable durant cette épreuve car Beorn tu es bon en sculpture et toi Galadriel tu es bonne en maquillage. Pourtant là les deux sont mauvais, que ce soit la sculpture ou le maquillage, ce n'était pas convaincant. Désolé mais vous êtes tous les deux éliminés.»

Galadriel et Beorn s'enlacèrent amicalement, ils avaient essayé c'était le principal. Arwen leur sourit avec compassion:

«-Je suis désolée, vous êtes éliminés, vous pouvez aller récupérer vos affaires et partir. Ravi de vous avoir eu avec nous.»

Ils sortirent et les autres les enlacèrent également. Encore deux en moins, la compétition devenait vraiment difficile désormais. Ils n'étaient plus que six désormais, ils n'étaient plus que la moitié du nombre de participants à l'origine, ça leur mit une claque.


	7. Chapter 7

L'épreuve suivante consistait à faire des hybrides hommes-plantes. Leur juge serait Samsagace Gamegie ou plus simplement Sam Gamegie. Il avait été très longtemps jardinier avant de se lancer dans le maquillage artistique. Ils visitèrent une serre pleine à craquer avant de retourner à l'atelier. Ils avaient eu une demi heure pour faire des croquis, prendre des photos et se familiariser totalement avec la plante de leur choix.

Bilbon avait choisit l'orchidée, Thorin avait choisit le lys, Thranduil avait prit la rose, Bard l'iris, Bofur le chardon et Smaug avait choisit le nénuphar. Ils se lancèrent donc dans la sculpture, ils étaient tous motivés. Cette semaine il n'y aurait qu'un éliminé, Arwen le leur précisait toujours maintenant suite aux récriminations qu'elle avait subit. Ils étaient tous très concentrés, la compétition approchait dangereusement de la fin. Ils étaient tous très concentrés et regardaient des images de leur plante pour être sûrs d'être le plus fidèle possible.

* * *

Il ne fallait pas simplement faire un «homme fleur», il fallait trouver un concept, savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cet aspect. Bilbon avait choisit de faire que c'était un personnage qui vivait dans le Pays des Merveilles. Thorin de son côté était un prince ensorcelé car il était trop imbu de sa personne et qu'il n'avait jamais offert de fleur à une femme par contre il leur demandait de lui en offrir si elles espéraient obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Thranduil restait dans son univers romantique, un homme a perdu la femme de sa vie et se transforme en rose, la fleur préférée de cette dernière. Bofur lui faisait un mineur qui devait traverser des champs de chardons pour accéder à la mine et qui, par conséquent, avait fini par se muter en chardon lui aussi. Bard faisait un fleuriste qui avait finit par prendre l'apparence de la fleur qu'il vendait le plus. Enfin Smaug faisait un soldat génétiquement modifié pour s'adapter à n'importe quel type d'environnement et là il était en mission dans des marais.

Leurs concepts étaient tous intéressants, il n'y avait plus qu'à les réaliser à présent. Ils étaient tous concentrés et essayaient de se surpasser. Car ceux qui n'étaient pas éliminés aujourd'hui accédaient à la demi-final. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, ils voulaient gagner, montrer ce dont ils étaient capable. Ils se creusaient tous les méninges pour trouver quelle matière utiliser pour être fidèle à l'aspect des fleurs.

* * *

Thorin s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Bilbon. Ce dernier s'activait, faisant voleter ses bouclettes blondes par la même occasion. Il était très concentré donc il avait les sourcils froncés et il avait des mimiques de bouche tout à fait adorable. Il sourit et s'approcha pour regarder la sculpture de Bilbon:

«-Waouh… j'ai hâte de voir le résultat, ça a l'air magnifique!

-Merci, la tienne de sculpture est superbe aussi. J'espère que ça marchera.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se remirent au travail, ils n'avaient pas le temps de rêvasser. Thorin se concentra sur les détails de sa sculpture et alla faire son moule en béton. Il se mit ensuite au costume. Il n'allait pas faire une grande prothèse sur le visage. Il allait sûrement modifier le nez pour lui donner la courbe d'un pétale, sinon il allait surtout fabriquer une prothèse pour le crâne qui allait être plus important. Car Thorin avait eu l'idée de remplacer les cheveux par une multitude de pétales, puis ensuite tout le corps serait parsemé de lys. Il avait hâte de voir le rendu final.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté allait respecter l'univers d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles et il allait faire un visage normal entouré du reste de la plante, comme si le visage était le cœur de la fleur. Il moula sa sculpture et passa aux accessoires. Il était assez nerveux, l'étau se refermait de plus en plus, ils n'étaient plus très nombreux et la semaine prochaine c'était la demi-final. Il fallait qu'il se donne à fond dans toutes les épreuves.

La journée se termina rapidement, ils n'avaient que six heures le premier jour. Ils rentrèrent au loft et commencèrent à s'occuper. Bilbon s'occupa du dîner avec Thorin pendant que les autres faisaient le ménage. Bilbon demanda tout en mélangeant sa préparation dans la poêle:

«-Tu ne trouve pas que Thranduil reste toujours autour du même genre de thème?

-Si, toujours le romantisme, la perte de l'être aimé… en même temps il est veuf ça peut se comprendre.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur que les juges ne finissent par se lasser. Il est très doué, mais ses concepts sont presque toujours les mêmes.

-Je sais… on verra bien. En tout cas ça à l'air délicieux ce que tu nous fait.

-Merci.»

Bilbon sourit. Il avait prévu des escalopes à la campagnarde avec du riz. Thorin s'occupait donc du riz pendant que Bilbon faisait la viandes avec la sauce et les champignons. Le grand brun toussota:

«-Je… je ne sais pas si pour toi ça l'est, mais pour moi c'est dur de résister tu sais.»

Il avait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras avant de dire ça. Bilbon secoua la tête:

«-Je comprend, c'est très dur pour moi aussi. J'ai peur à l'idée que tu te fasse éliminer et de ne plus pouvoir te voir ou te parler…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien arriver en finale.»

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et terminèrent la cuisine. Cette crainte ils la partageait, ils avaient peur que l'autre parte. Thorin se coucha et regarda Bilbon. Ce dernier était en train de se frotter la nuque, manifestement ses muscles étaient douloureux. Le brun s'approcha et posa ses grandes mains sur la peau du blondinet. Doucement il commença à le masser, en effet Bilbon était plein de nœuds musculaires à cause du stresse.

* * *

Bilbon se tendit légèrement quand des mains se posèrent sur lui, mais il se détendit quand il comprit qui était le propriétaire de ces mains. Il se laissa malaxer comme Thorin malaxait l'argile mouillé pour faire ses sculptures. Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant pour que Thorin ait un parfait accès à sa nuque. Bilbon rougit même en s'entendant grogner d'approbation car ce massage lui faisait vraiment un bien fou. Une fois le massage fini ils se couchèrent en silence, l'air était chargé de désir, c'était presque palpable tant c'était fort.

* * *

Le lendemain ils s'activèrent pendant les dix heures de boulot. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire, car dans leur métier dix heures c'était très court pour un maquillage aussi important. Ils redoublèrent donc d'efforts.

Le dernier jour arriva. Ils s'occupèrent de la pose sur leurs modèles et du maquillage. Le temps passait à toute vitesse comme si quelqu'un avait trafiqué l'horloge pour qu'une seconde semble en engloutir vingt de plus, c'était un cauchemar. Certains étaient en panique, car le rendu de leur maquillage ou d'un de leurs accessoires n'était pas comme ils voulaient. L'heure des retouches passa encore plus vite.

Les juges examinèrent attentivement chaque personnage et ce fut Bard qui fut éliminé. Il n'avait pas fourni assez d'efforts sur cette épreuve et il n'avait pas respecter les critères exigés. Il partit donc sous le regard nerveux des autres. La semaine prochaine, deux candidats seraient éjectés lors de la demi-final, chacun retenait son souffle.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Désolée pour ce retard mon internet bug en ce moment -' Voilà donc un chapitre et le suivant est déjà prêt :D**_

* * *

La demi finale s'annonçait rude, deux personnes seraient éliminées cette semaine, par conséquent il y aurait deux épreuves. Arwen leur expliqua tout ça et leur présenta leur première épreuve. Ils avaient trois heures pour se transformer en femme intégralement. Pippin serait leur juge sur cette épreuve et le perdant serait éliminé. La tension était palpable, trois heures pour se transformer en femme c'était très court. Ils se mirent tout de suite au travail.

Ils commencèrent à réfléchir à un concept et le mirent ensuite en œuvre. Thranduil était le plus avantagé dans cette épreuve car il était le plus androgyne du groupe. Thorin soupira accompagné de Bofur car ils devaient se raser. Ils allèrent donc se «dépoiler», faisant de même avec leurs bras et leurs jambes. Les cinq hommes y passèrent c'était assez comique vu de l'extérieur. Les sculptures allaient bon train. Les moulages furent rapidement fait.

* * *

Bilbon se transformerait en jeune fille timide. Il enfila ses prothèses et commença le maquillage. Il recouvrit également ses tatouages avec du maquillage. Il enfila une perruque lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, un chemisier sage, une jupe arrivant aux genoux et des ballerines. Il était la jeune fille sage parfaite. Pour ses transformations physiques il s'était mit une petite poitrine, il s'était un peu affiné le visage et le nez tout en gardant cependant la forme en trompette de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas fait une grosse poitrine car il voulait que ça colle au maximum avec son idée, donc jeune fille sage donnait petite poitrine sage elle aussi.

Thorin de son côté allait être une pin-up, il avait envie de rire un peu. Et sachant que sa famille regardait l'émission, il voulait les faire rire eux aussi. Il se dépêcha, il ne restait plus qu'une heure et demi. Il noua ses cheveux en chignon digne des pin-up, se fit un maquillage magnifique et enfila un maillot de bain rouge à pois blancs avec des escaprins assortis. Il avait juste dû s'affiner le visage et il s'était fait une «belle paire de lolos» comme il s'était amusé à le dire aux autres.

Thranduil s'épila ses sourcils épais et très bruns comparés à sa longue chevelure platine. Il s'affina légèrement le nez grâce à une prothèse, se fit une légère poitrine, s'affina le visage et enfila une longue robe de cocktail noire avec des escarpins.

Bofur allait devenir une bikeuse. Il se fit une énorme prothèse de poitrine. Pour le visage il ne fit pas grand-chose, il s'allongea juste un peu le menton pour allonger sa figure mais sinon il ne toucherait pas au reste car comme il ne cessait de le répéter: les bikeuses ne sont pas toujours belles. Il se concentra sur la tenue. Il prit un bustier en cuir, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes de moto. Il se mit au boulot en chantonnant, il aimait son personnage.

Enfin Smaug, de son côté deviendrait une punk. Il fit ses prothèses et les enfila. Il avait fait une poitrine généreuse mais moins grosse que celles de Bofur, il s'affina le nez et le fit légèrement plus en trompette et s'allongea le menton. Il s'occupa ensuite des vêtements. Un débardeur à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal, un short en jean déchiré, des bas résille et des bottes en cuir cloutés avec talons. Il passa ensuite au maquillage après avoir formé une magnifique crête avec ses cheveux.

* * *

Le temps toucha à sa fin. Les cinq hommes étaient prêts et attendaient le verdict. Pippin écouta leurs concepts et sourit devant certains, notamment Thorin. Il le désigna d'ailleurs comme vainqueur de cette épreuve et malheureusement il éjecta Bofur. Ce dernier n'avait pas assez essayé de se transformer en femme à part la poitrine ridiculement démesurée qu'il avait créé. Bofur salua ses amis, leur souhaita bonne chance et rentra chez lui.

Le moral était au plus bas. L'épreuve suivante allait éliminer quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite ce serait la finale. Les quatre hommes se regardaient avec des mines dépitées, qui allait partir cette fois? Ils se couchèrent tôt avec une baisse de morale générale.

* * *

L'épreuve suivante arriva, ils devaient créer une beauté fatale. Cette fois pour les juger ce serait le légendaire Elrond qui s'ajouterait au jury pour noter leur travail. La pression était énorme car Elrond était un monstre sacré dans leur métier, et c'était le père d'Arwen. Les candidats eurent encore plus la pression.

Bilbon prit une femme comme modèle, il ferait d'elle une héroïne des films des années cinquante. Ces femmes étaient toujours magnifiques avec la plupart du temps des caractères bien trempés. Il se mit donc au travail.

Thranduil ferait une princesse romantique, rien de très original venant de lui. Thorin pour sa part avait décidé de prendre un homme. Il allait le transformer en magnifique homme en uniforme. Il savait que les femmes aimaient les hommes en uniforme, mais il hésitait encore: pompier ou policier? Il réfléchit à cela mais il était sûr d'une chose: il serait musclé. Il commença donc ses sculptures. Il avait choisit un modèle qu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois, qui était déjà très beau à l'origine et musclé.

Smaug de son côté allait faire un bellâtre de films de cape et d'épée. Il se mit donc au travail plus concentré que jamais. Personne ne voulait être éliminé cette semaine mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, l'un d'entre eux devrait quand même partir.

* * *

L'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était tendu et nerveux, l'amitié avait disparue, il n'y avait plus que la rivalité. Bilbon regarda Thorin et sourit:

«-C'est très beau ce que tu fais.

-Merci, pourtant je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel comparé à toi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire, cette rivalité n'arrivait quand même pas à les faire se détester. Thorin se retint de justesse d'embrasser ce magnifique petit blond. Il se racla la gorge et se remit au travail. Bilbon le regarda encore un instant avant de se remettre lui aussi au boulot, il savait que le grand brun avait raison. Il trouvait Thorin splendide même sans sa barbe qu'il avait dû raser pour le défi précédent.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair tant ils étaient sur les nerfs. L'instant de vérité arriva. Les juges observèrent chaque travail minutieusement, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur car cette élimination désignerait les trois finalistes. Ils regardèrent donc chaque travail et annoncèrent à Thranduil que malheureusement c'était lui qui rentrait chez lui. Ils trouvaient qu'il était toujours dans le même répertoire, qu'il ne sortait jamais de ce côté romantique, poétique et principalement moyenâgeux. Les trois restant échangèrent un regard. Maintenant la compétition était vraiment ultime, ils devaient faire chacun pour soi car c'était la finale.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent au loft et restèrent dans cette drôle d'ambiance. Ils étaient douze au début et maintenant ils n'étaient plus que trois, tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis. Thorin se coucha et regarda Bilbon. Il voulait gagner bien sûr, mais il ne serait pas fâché si c'était le petit blond qui remportait la victoire. Et surtout il se disait que dans une semaine ils pourraient enfin commencer une relation ce qui les travaillait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Thorin vit que Bilbon réfléchissait à ça lui aussi et s'endormit.


	9. Chapter 9

La finale arriva enfin. La tension était à son comble. Bilbon regarda Thorin avant de partir:

«-Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi.»

Thorin caressa la joue de Bilbon et ils partirent. Ce simple contact les avaient électrisés mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre plus, pas alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Ils retrouvèrent Arwen dans le studio. Elle leur sourit, il y avait trois livres posés derrière elle. Elle leur sourit:

«-Bonjour messieurs, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Alors cette semaine comme vous le savez c'est la finale. Nous avons donc décidés de faire quelque chose qui change. Cette semaine votre défi création consistera à représenter le héros d'une histoire totalement inédite créée pour votre épreuve. Vous aurez deux jours pour lire l'œuvre et faire vos croquis, puis quatre pour faire votre personnage.»

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard surpris. Là ils auraient réellement la semaine pour travailler. Elle tira au sort pour qu'ils choisissent leur roman. Smaug tomba le premier, Thorin le deuxième et Bilbon le dernier. L'histoire de Smaug parlait d'un petit garçon perdu qui devenait rebelle contre une révolution et qui en même temps recherchait ses parents. Thorin avait l'histoire d'une petite fille qui devait affronter le divorce de ses parents, et Bilbon était tombé sur quelque chose de plus compliqué, des jumelles de dix ans qui voulaient arrêter de se ressembler car elles étaient identiques. Chaque histoire était difficile.

* * *

Les trois candidats se mirent donc à la lecture et commencèrent à ébaucher leurs idées. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Ton thème est facile?

-Pas trop, et le tien?

-Moi le mien est plutôt banal ce qui est encore plus compliqué car je dois faire quelque chose d'originale.

-Oui j'imagine. On peut dire que c'est vraiment une épreuve de finale n'est-ce pas?

-Oh que si!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Smaug était dans son coin, il avait plusieurs idées pour son personnage, restait à savoir si il allait avoir un enfant comme modèle ou un adulte qu'il devrait faire passer pour un enfant. Ils étaient tous tombés sur quelque chose avec des enfants, car jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours travaillés avec des adultes.

* * *

Après leurs deux jours de lecture et de préparation les trois hommes allèrent au studio. Ils virent alors que leurs modèles allaient être des enfants. Ils se mirent tous au travail, les sculptures étaient plus compliquées pour des enfants. Smaug ferait des cicatrices au sien, des traits déjà durs pour un enfant car il traversait des épreuves difficiles. Thorin ferait surtout en sorte que sa petite fille ait l'air triste et fatiguée. Il la ferait avec des joues creusées, des cernes, toute maigre. Bilbon de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire niveau sculpture. Car à l'age de ses deux héroïnes on ne pouvait pas dire de trop leur faire des maquillages d'adultes et soudain il eut une idée. Une des deux petites filles mettrait un faux nez mais il serait évident que le nez était faux, comme un déguisement. Elle mettrait les chaussures trop grandes de sa mère, une robe de cette dernière et mettrait des faux seins. Quand à l'autre petite il la laisserait plus classique: des couettes, une petite robe sage, des collants en laine et des souliers vernis.

Bilbon sourit et se mit à la sculpture de ce faux nez, il fallait que pour une fois il fasse une prothèse ouvertement fausse, qu'on puisse voir que c'était un accessoire de déguisement que pouvait se procurer une petite fille. Il était très concentré, il avait perdu du temps avec sa petite panne d'inspiration car les deux autres avaient déjà terminé la plupart de leurs sculptures. Il redoubla donc d'efforts pour rattraper son retard. Il ne voulait pas perdre si près du but.

Thorin de son côté faisait de son mieux pour ses prothèses, il ne voulait pas en faire trop. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il allait travailler avec une enfant. Il continua sur sa lancée et soupira quand le temps arriva à sa fin.

* * *

Le lendemain il se concentra sur le costume. Il ferait grand pour l'instant et ajusterait en voyant sa modèle. Il allait faire une robe noire classique. Il ne voyait pas trop comment l'habiller. Finalement il changea d'idée, il la ferait en pyjama. Car quand on est triste la plupart du temps on préfère rester en pyjama chez soi. Il sourit, cette idée était parfaite.

Smaug de son côté ferait un bermuda déchiré, un t-shirt taché et avec des trous lui aussi et une manche déchirée. Il lui mettrait un lacet en cuir autour du bras. Il lui confectionna également une fronde. Ça restait un enfant, il lui donnerait une arme à sa portée. Il lui fit aussi une besace qu'il accrocherait à sa ceinture pour contenir ses munitions donc des pierres.

La journée passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Bilbon avait juste prit une robe rouge pétant décolletée et courte pour la petite qui voudrait ressembler à sa mère avec des escarpins assortis. Pour la deuxième petite il avait confectionné ses vêtements de sa main à part les collants.

À la fin de la journée même au loft ils restèrent concentrés malgré tout. Bilbon regarda Thorin qui se couchait l'air préoccupé. Le petit blond soupira:

«-Tu pense à ta famille n'est-ce pas? Tu te demande ce qui va se passer si tu perd?

-Arrête de savoir tout ce que je pense c'est frustrant.»

Ils rigolèrent. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et prit sa main dans la sienne:

«-Je me dis qu'ils seraient très fiers que je gagne, mais qu'ils me soutiendraient si je perds. Et je me dis qu'après et bien… plus rien ne nous retiendra, mais si finalement je ne te plaisais plus? Après tout c'est une possibilité.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu me plaira compétition ou pas.»

Bilbon porta la grande main du brun à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Thorin sourit et caressa les bouclettes blondes:

«-Non… nous sommes trop près du but, il ne faut pas nous distraire maintenant.

-Je sais. Je suis sûr que ta famille est déjà très fière de toi.

-Je pense aussi. Je suis triste que toi tu n'ai personne pour partager ça.

-Et bien… maintenant j'ai toi.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et se tournèrent chacun d'un côté pour dormir. Ils devaient rester concentrés c'était primordial. Ils n'avaient plus que deux jours à tenir.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils n'avaient que six heures. Ils se défonçaient pour réussir à tout finir dans les temps. Bilbon avait un handicap car il avait deux personnages à faire mais il savait très bien que ça ne le favoriserait en rien auprès du jury. Il ne comptait pas sur des traitements de faveur de toute façon, il voulait gagner grâce à son talent et non grâce à la pitié des juges.

* * *

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. La finale. Les trois hommes avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau, tant de pression pesait sur leurs épaules. Ils passèrent donc à la pose et au maquillage. Les modèles étaient très sages pour des enfants, c'était merveilleux. Bilbon sourit aux deux petites, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient identiques. Il leur expliqua l'histoire et elles hochèrent la tête. Chaque candidat fit de même avec son modèle.

Cette fois-ci ils n'avaient que trois heures pour la pose et l'heure pour les retouches restait inchangée. Ils se mirent donc à travailler plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. L'anxiété de la finale était étouffante. Les enfants commençaient à être nerveux, ils voulaient que le candidat qui s'occupait d'eux gagne.

* * *

Le passage devant les juges se fit dans un silence de morts. Les trois candidats étaient très concentrés et nerveux. Ils parlèrent chacun de leur histoire, c'était Balin qui s'ajoutait aux juges pour noter leur travail. Balin était très réputé dans leur métier car il travaillait principalement avec des enfants. Les quatre juges s'approchèrent et touchèrent les prothèses, regardèrent tout de plus près. Ensuite ils prirent leur décision:

«-Smaug tu as fait des choix intéressant mais classiques. Toutefois tu as fait un excellent travail de prothèses et de maquillage. Thorin tu as bien réussit à montrer le désespoir chez une petite fille qui voit sa vie chamboulée, toutefois ton choix de costume cache un peu le travail que tu as fait pour l'amaigrir ce qui est dommage. Bilbon tu as fait un travail remarquable, et ce faux nez est parfait, il ressemble vraiment aux nez en plastiques qu'on trouve dans les déguisements pour enfant. Le maquillage outrageux que pourrait se faire une petite fille avec le rouge à lèvre qui déborde, le fard qui dépasse trop c'est parfait. En plus l'idée qu'elle se mette des oranges pour se faire des faux seins étaient bien vue. Par contre pour l'autre petite fille tu aurais pu faire quelque chose d'un peu plus travaillé, tu ne lui as fait qu'une robe et des couettes ce qui est dommage.

-Avez-vous prit votre décision, demanda Arwen d'un air grave.

-Oui nous avons prit notre décision. Le gagnant de Make Up Master est...»

Gandalf laissa volontairement du suspens. L'attente était insoutenable, les trois hommes étaient tendus comme jamais. Gandalf finit par annoncer:

«-Bilbon.»

Le blondinet fut surpris et se mit à pleurer de joie. Thorin l'enlaça en restant toutefois très correct car il y avait les caméras. Il n'était pas vraiment déçu, Bilbon méritait de gagner. Smaug enlaça Bilbon lui aussi en le félicitant. On voyait qu'il était très déçu d'avoir perdu mais il était bon perdant, faire un scandale n'aurait servit à rien à part se ridiculiser. Les deux perdant quittèrent le plateau après avoir été encouragés par les juges.

* * *

Bilbon resta le temps de recevoir ses récompenses et partit lui aussi. Il récupéra ses affaires et alla au loft. Il n'y avaient plus de caméra. Il sourit à Thorin qui était là. Il lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec fougue, maintenant ils avaient le champ libre.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin embrassa langoureusement Bilbon:

«-Félicitations pour ta victoire amplement méritée beau gosse. Je te propose qu'on aille chez moi, qu'on évacue la tension par le sexe et qu'ensuite on prenne notre temps?

-C'est une brillante idée.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et prirent leurs affaires. Thorin chargea la voiture et il conduisit jusque chez lui. Là ils laissèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture dans le garage et descendirent. Thorin dévorait la bouche de Bilbon de baisers. Il lui retira vite sa veste et fit valser la sienne. Ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps, ils n'en avaient plus envie.

* * *

Bilbon fondait sous les lèvres de Thorin, la barbe de ce dernier avait déjà repoussée et il aimait la façon dont les poils piquaient sa peau sensible. Le blondinet se pressa de déshabiller son futur amant. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille il avait eu envie de le voir nu en intégralité. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il vit l'imposante érection de Thorin fièrement dressée vers le ciel.

Thorin grogna quand son sexe fut libéré et se hâta de déshabiller Bilbon, il voulait qu'ils soient à égalité. Il sourit avec satisfaction quand il vit enfin le petit corps de Bilbon offert à sa vue. Il caressa les tatouages du petit blond avant de prendre ses fesses à pleines mains. Il le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, Thorin quitta les lèvres rougies de Bilbon pour parsemer son corps de baisers.

* * *

Bilbon ferma les yeux et se cambra, c'était délicieux, il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Thorin était très doux malgré sa carrure et ses paroles directes. Il passa ses petites mains dans l'épaisse chevelure de Thorin. Il se laissa aller à caresser ses larges épaules. Il sourit quand Thorin remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau, toutefois un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand la grande main fine de Thorin saisit son sexe.

Thorin commença un mouvement de haut en bas avec son poignet, il voulait exciter Bilbon pour lui faire le moins de mal possible quand il allait le préparer. Car même si il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait, le risque de douleur était toujours présent si l'amant n'était pas parfaitement excité. Thorin fit quelques suçons à Bilbon et sourit en voyant les réactions de ce dernier, il se tordait, se tortillait et gémissait. Thorin s'attaqua à ses tétons qu'il prit un malin plaisir à malmener. Il commença par de petits baisers, puis il retraça leurs auréoles avec sa langue avant de lécher les petits boutons de chair. Ensuite quand ils pointèrent vers lui il se mis à les mordiller.

* * *

Bilbon ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait, d'un côté il y avait cette caresse divine sur son membre et de l'autre il y avait cette torture à ses tétons. Il grogna de plaisir:

«-Thorin par pitié prépare moi et prends moi!»

Thorin eut un rire rauque et passa du lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant d'en entrer un en Bilbon. Il gloussa:

«-Tu es bien dilaté dis donc… j'adore ça.»

Il l'embrassa passionnément en commençant un mouvement avec son doigt, puis bien vite il en enfonça un autre. Il imprima un mouvement avec ses doigts tout en commençant une joute de langues avec son amant. Thorin lâcha enfin le sexe de Bilbon pour empoigner sa propre érection. Il se plaça devant l'entrée de Bilbon:

«-Tu es prêt?»

Bilbon secoua énergiquement la tête, il avait les yeux noirs de désir, les joues rouges et ses bouclettes blondes étaient en bataille. Il avait hâte de sentir son amant en lui, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils l'attendaient tous les deux. Il poussa un couinement de plaisir quand Thorin s'enfonça enfin en lui.

* * *

Thorin s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et arrêta son mouvement quelques instants. Il embrassa Bilbon avant de commencer à bouger. Il allait lentement, le grand brun avait bien l'intention de faire durer le plaisir. Il sourit quand Bilbon enroula ses petites jambes autour de sa taille musclée, quand ses petites mains caressèrent son torse carré. Thorin se pencha et embrassa son amant une fois encore, leurs lèvres étaient faites pour êtres unies le plus possible.

Bilbon poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir à chaque poussée de Thorin, ce rythme lent était un pur régal. Le blondinet se permit d'empoigner les fesses fermes de Thorin et de les caresser. Ceci sembla plaire à son amant qui sourit et qui donna un coup un peu plus puissant en lui pour l'encourager. Cette action fit gémir Bilbon et il mordilla l'épaule de Thorin. Il était bien là avec Thorin au dessus de lui.

* * *

Thorin accéléra le rythme et se régala des gémissements de son amant. Il chercha ce fameux point et sourit en trouvant la prostate de Bilbon. À partir du moment où il la trouva, Thorin se mit à taper dedans à chaque poussée. Il avala un gémissement de Bilbon en l'embrassant avec fougue, il voulait que son amant se rappel qu'il était à lui tout entier, que c'était lui qui menait la danse. Thorin était très possessif, et Bilbon avait accru cet instinct de mâle dominant, de protecteur mais surtout de meneur. Thorin frotta sa joue râpeuse contre celle toute douce de Bilbon avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Bilbon poussa un cri de plaisir, cette torture était incroyablement bonne. Il se cambra pour pouvoir accueillir Thorin le plus possible, il en voulait d'avantage. Toutefois il grogna de frustration en constatant que Thorin s'en moquait, qu'il ferait à son idée et que ses supplications ne changeraient rien. Bilbon lui mordilla la lèvre et sentit l'orgasme monter dangereusement car Thorin avait à nouveau accéléré le rythme.

* * *

Thorin allait à présent à une cadence enflammée, désormais son seul objectif était d'emmener son amant au septième ciel et de l'y rejoindre. Il sentait que Bilbon était proche de l'orgasme, il donna donc son maximum et effectivement, le blond cria le nom de Thorin en se libérant sur les abdos musclé de celui-ci. Thorin sourit, donna encore quelques poussées et rejoignit son amant dans l'orgasme. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés et sourit.

Bilbon se cala aussitôt contre le torse puissant de Thorin et lui fit des mamours en reprenant son souffle. Les deux hommes étaient trempés de sueur et leurs peaux étaient brûlantes. Bilbon n'osa pas parler car il savait que si l'un des deux prenait la parole maintenant ça gâcherait tout. Ils restèrent donc silencieux à se remettre de leurs ébats et Bilbon finit même par s'endormir.

* * *

Thorin sourit en remontant le drap et la couverture sur le corps fragile de son amant puis caressa longuement ses belles petites bouclettes. Bientôt il allait s'endormir lui aussi, et demain il aurait le plaisir de se réveiller avec Bilbon toujours blottit contre lui, car Thorin savait que Bilbon n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir pendant la nuit.

* * *

Bilbon passa sa nuit à rêver de Thorin. Il dormait comme un bébé dans les bras protecteurs du grand brun. Maintenant que la tension était tombée ils allaient pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses: apprendre à se connaître, rencontrer les familles, trouver une stabilité. Bilbon avait hâte, il savait qu'à son réveil, ce magnifique programme allait commencer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut, je suis désolée je sais que ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fic, mais je suis pas mal occupée en même temps. Je viens de déménager donc honte à moi je n'ai pas pu écrire avant aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^**_

* * *

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent le soir et discutèrent de leur journée. Thorin préparait le dîner pendant que Bilbon sirotait un verre de vin:

«-Alors, tu compte me présenter bientôt à tes deux petits monstres de neveux?

-Le plus vite possible j'espère.

-J'ai hâte. Tu crois qu'ils vont m'apprécier?

-D'après les bruits de couloirs ils t'adorent déjà!

-Les bruits de couloir?

-Ma sœur m'a déjà bombardé de textos pour savoir quand je comptais t'inviter à dîner chez eux.»

Bilbon rougit:

«-C'est radical.

-Ma famille est comme ça oui. Je sais qu'ils t'adore déjà bébé.»

Thorin se pencha et embrassa Bilbon. Ce dernier sourit et passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns. Il reçut un mail sur son portable lui confirmant qu'il partait pour le tournage d'un film la semaine prochaine. Bilbon regarda son homme:

«-La semaine prochaine je pars en tournage, je viens de recevoir la confirmation du contrat.

-Super, où ça?

-Une partie ici, l'autre sur une île dont j'ai oublié le nom.

-Oh… j'imagine qu'elle est loin cette île.

-En effet. Désolé mon cœur.

-C'est pas grave. Au moins tu as du boulot.

-Je sais… mais ça tombe vraiment très mal que je parte si loin!

-Je sais mais bon c'est comme ça. Tu dois surfer sur la vague du succès tant que l'émission est encore fraîche dans la mémoire des gens.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

-Bien sûr que non!»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement pour le lui prouver:

«-Il faudra juste que je trouve le moyen d'arranger un repas avec ma famille avant ton départ.

-T'es le meilleur.»

Les deux hommes dînèrent et firent l'amour. Thorin voulait profiter au maximum de son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne doive partir. Ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, mais ils passaient autant de temps que possible tous les deux. Ils étaient déjà très attachés et accro l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla le premier le lendemain et apporta le petit-déjeuner au lit à son amant. Il sourit quand Thorin l'attira dans ses longs bras musclés:

«-C'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que je vais croquer.»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent longuement. Le petit blond soupira:

«-Je ne suis pas sûr de partir finalement.

-Pourquoi?

-Notre relation est toute nouvelle, c'est le début et j'ai peur que ça ne gâche tout… la distance dès maintenant peut être fatale à notre relation!»

Thorin prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la réponse, chaque mot était important:

«-Je pense que nous sommes assez forts pour surmonter la distance. Je veux dire… on est pas des ados qui peuvent pas comprendre que c'est pour le travail. Nous sommes deux hommes conscients des contraintes que peuvent engendrer notre profession.

-Oui… tu es sûr?

-Certain, tu peux y aller avec l'esprit serein, je serai là à t'attendre à ton retour. Et je m'arrangerai pour venir te voir là-bas.

-C'est vrai?!»

Bilbon était excité comme une puce à l'idée que Thorin pourrait le rejoindre sur une île de rêve. Thorin sourit et embrassa le nez en trompette:

«-Oui c'est vrai.»

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard il y eut le fameux dîner avec la famille de Thorin. Bilbon était nerveux et il avait beaucoup hésité sur sa tenue. Finalement il avait opté pour un jean classique avec une chemise bleue foncée. Thorin avait sourit en annonçant que c'était parfait car lui il portait un jean avec un t-shirt noir. Il avait insisté sur la simplicité.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent donc devant la maison de Dis, la sœur de Thorin. Bilbon sentit une vague d'anxiété monter, mais son beau brun lui prit la main et ça le rassura aussitôt. Thorin sonna et deux petits garçons ouvrirent plus excités que jamais:

«-Tonton Thorin!»

Ils bondirent au cou du grand brun qui éclata de rire. Thorin sourit:

«-Coucou les crapules. Je vous présente…

-Tonton Bilbon!

-C'est ça. Bilbon je te présente Fili et Kili, mes deux petits diablotins.»

Bilbon leur fit un bisou à chacun et ils entrèrent. Dis était dans la cuisine, elle arriva dans le couloir et sourit:

«-Salut vous deux.»

Elle s'approcha et déposa deux baisers sonores sur les joues du couple:

«-Enchantée, je suis Dis, la sœur de Thorin.

-Bilbon, ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître car Thorin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-C'est réciproque. Et félicitation pour votre victoire de Make Up Master.

-Merci c'est très gentil, vous avez une très belle maison.

-Merci, j'espère que vous aimez la tartiflette?

-Oui beaucoup.

-Parfait.»

Bilbon tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait absolument voulu acheter. Dis lui offrit un large sourire et le remercia en mettant le bouquet dans un vase. Pendant ce temps Thorin faisait visiter la maison à son petit ami en lui tenant la main. Bilbon aimait beaucoup cette ambiance familiale, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

* * *

Thorin coinça Bilbon dans un coin et l'embrassa. Il sourit en le voyant rougir et se tortiller. Thorin mordilla la lèvre de son chéri:

«-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te mangerai pas maintenant.

-C'est surtout que ce serait très gênant puisque ta sœur et ses enfants sont en bas!

-Je sais mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et sinon elle est mariée?

-Oui, mais mon beau-frère ne rentre que le vendredi soir, il travaille en ville.

-Oh oui je comprend.»

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et descendirent. Les deux enfants passèrent Bilbon au test en lui demandant de faire des constructions de lego avec eux. Le petit blond se sacrifia volontiers pour jouer avec eux. Thorin et Dis regardaient ça d'un œil tendre et protecteur. Dis sourit à son frère:

«-On sent à quel point votre amour est déjà fort!

-Je sais, mais il va bientôt devoir partir pour le boulot.

-Mince… et ça va le faire?

-Va falloir. Mais je suis assez optimiste, nous sommes des adultes, on doit pouvoir surmonter ça. Puis tu me connais, j'ai déjà prévu d'aller le voir quand il sera là-bas.

-Oui je me doute mais bon, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas ensembles depuis longtemps.

-Je sais, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'on va y arriver!

-On croise les doigts.»

Dis retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer sa tartiflette. Thorin mit la table et ils s'installèrent tous pour manger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, c'était surtout une façon de faire connaissance puisque c'était leur première rencontre.

* * *

La soirée se passa tranquillement et les deux hommes rentrèrent chez Bilbon. Ce dernier sourit:

«-J'aime beaucoup ta famille.

-Oui, j'espère que tu t'y sens bien car ils t'adore, tu fais partit du clan Durin maintenant mon ange.»

Bilbon eut les larmes aux yeux, il faisait à nouveau partit d'une famille, c'était merveilleux. Il embrassa Thorin et ils se couchèrent, le lendemain il devrait préparer ses bagages pour son départ.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbon commença à préparer ses bagages. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était pas encore partit mais Thorin lui manquait déjà. Le petit blond soupira et continua de ranger soigneusement ses vêtements dans la valise.

Thorin arriva et se mit à l'aider. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, puis la préparation des valises se transforma en échange de baisers et de caresses. Le grand brun n'avait pas envie de laisser son petit ami partir. Il lui bloqua donc les mains pour qu'il arrête de s'occuper de la valise et qu'il s'occupe un peu d'eux.

* * *

Bilbon fut agréablement surpris de ce revirement de situation. Il préférait largement échanger des moments tendres avec Thorin plutôt que de devoir préparer son départ. Le tournage pouvait bien attendre, pour l'instant il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il mêla doucement sa langue à celle de Thorin et passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux couleur corbeau. Il sourit quand Thorin lui retira son t-shirt et qu'il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Thorin déshabilla Bilbon rapidement avant de se déshabiller lui aussi. Il porta son chéri jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea. Il le couvrit de baisers des pieds à la tête, il voulait imprimer chaque centimètre de peau dans son cerveau. Thorin savait déjà qu'une partie de lui-même allait se briser avec le départ de Bilbon. Il retraça ensuite le chemin de ses lèvres avec ses mains. Bilbon poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir ce qui comblait Thorin de fierté et de bonheur. Il continua son petit manège, voyant déjà à quel point Bilbon était réactif.

Bilbon se tortillait, il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il voulait que Thorin lui fasse l'amour et qu'il ne s'arrête plus jamais. Bilbon était triste à l'idée qu'il partait le lendemain et qu'après ce départ il ne verrait plus Thorin avant un moment. Le blondinet se redressa donc un peu et embrassa son amant de toutes ses forces. Il voulait que Thorin pense à ce baiser chaque fois qu'il aurait envie de le voir mais qu'il ne pourrait pas. Les deux hommes étaient déjà très fusionnels c'était très surprenant.

* * *

Thorin sursauta quand Bilbon le prit dans sa bouche. Il plissa les yeux et grogna de plaisir, il adorait la façon dont Bilbon faisait ça. Il faisait des choses que les autres ne lui avaient jamais fait avant. Thorin passa sa longe main dans les bouclettes blondes et guida le rythme de Bilbon en poussant un petit gémissement. Il laissait Bilbon faire ce qu'il voulait, mais pour l'instant il voulait que ça dure, ne pas se précipiter. Thorin aimait prendre son temps quand ils faisaient l'amour, il n'aimait pas quand l'un des deux avait un orgasme trop rapidement.

Bilbon se laissa guider avec plaisir, il voulait que Thorin soit content. Il s'amusait à mordiller, à donner quelques coups de langue tout en faisant le mouvement si répétitif. Bilbon caressa les cuisses musclées de son amant et caressa ensuite son bas-ventre. Il arrêta ensuite son mouvement et se recula, provoquant un bruit de ventouse plutôt comique:

«-Je… j'ai envie que tu me prenne à présent.

-Tu es toujours si impatient.»

Thorin sourit avec tendresse et embrassa son petit ami. Il le caressa longuement avant de l'allonger. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença à préparer Bilbon. Il commença doucement avec un doigt, puis devint de plus en plus pressant en ajoutant un autre doigt, puis encore un autre. Il fit quelques mouvements puis ensuite il le pénétra. C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient tous les deux avec tant d'impatience.

* * *

Les deux hommes poussèrent le même cri de plaisir quand Thorin s'enfonça dans l'intimité serrée de Bilbon. Celui-ci se cambra au maximum pour l'accueillir le plus loin possible. Il parsema la gorge et le torse de Thorin de baisers brûlants, y laissant même des suçons. Il s'accrocha aux épaules puissantes et lui griffa le dos quand Thorin commença son mouvement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau musclée.

Thorin grogna de plaisir en sentant les ongles dans sa chair. Il embrassa Bilbon avec fougue et donna des coups plus profonds. Il voulait lui faire sentir à quel point il aimait ça. Il sourit et tapa dans la prostate du blondinet avant de se retirer entièrement. Il se replaça et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, tapant à nouveau dans la prostate.

Bibon poussait des hurlements de plaisir, c'était la meilleure chose que Thorin lui ai jamais fait. Il croisa ses petites jambes autour de la taille fine de Thorin et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il sentait le plaisir monter dangereusement en lui, toutefois il ne voulait pas venir maintenant. Il mordilla la gorge de Thorin et pressa ensuite ses fesses fermes dans ses mains. Il vouait un véritable culte au corps de Thorin, il aimait passer ses doigts pour suivre le contour de ses tatouages, regarder ses piercings. En un mot, Bilbon était réellement fou de Thorin.

Le grand brun accéléra le rythme, il sentait que Bilbon était proche de l'orgasme et il voulait y arriver en même temps. Il accéléra donc et se plaqua un peu plus contre Bilbon. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et y laissa un suçon. Il allait à une cadence infernale, c'était impossible de tenir. Ils vinrent en même temps. Thorin poussa un râle guttural en se répandant à l'intérieur de Bilbon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Bilbon cria le nom de son amant et sentit son liquide chaud arriver sur son ventre. Il sourit et caressa le dos trempé de Thorin. Il regarda son homme se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Bilbon se câla contre le corps musclé de Thorin et soupira d'aise. Il caressait le torse recouvert d'une toison brune et sourit, il adorait le contact des poils sous ses doigts.

* * *

Thorin posa son index sous le menton de Bilbon et le força à lever la tête. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de juste frotter son nez contre celui en trompette. Il caressa les bouclettes blondes qui étaient toutes emmêlées et trempées de sueur. Il caressa le dos de Bilbon et sourit:

«-Demain je veux venir avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés, je vais venir avec toi là-bas et on pourra continuer notre histoire naissante.»

Bilbon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il était l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
